ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
SELL UNITS, POTS AND ACCOUNTS °°•With Some Vanities•°°
HEY ISHTAR HEREEE How's your day!? Currently I am selling 12k// pots at the rate of $0.002 each pot! I am paypal verified, and had done some transactions smoothly! I am also selling alt accounts! Each alt account has: 3000 crowns, At the very least 4; 7* plat units and some 7* units left pulled from event packs (black friday pack, 3 years anniversary), 400// above mini pots for grinding and gain more crowns, All of them are bazaar ready and lvl 50 or above With almost a complete lil units, Each alt account is selling for 2k// pots or using paypal would be $6 each alt Alt accounts listed: Chibi-ko #1: P7* Ishtaria P7* Cronus P7* Algol (pound) P7* Bethlehem P7* Meru 7* noel 7* gyokuto 7* grainne 7* baba yaga 7* mina 7* remix kasha 7* carter 6* ilya 6* lil units 396 rare medals Chibi-ko #2: P7* abramelin P7* drake P7* lilith P7* ishtaria 7* careme 7* atlanta 7* osterhase 7* yurung 6* rubezahl 6* umr at tawil+1 5* will o the wisp+4 6* lil units 66 rare medals Chibi-ko #3: P7* bethlehem P7* zairic and taurvi base*2 (flurry) P7* jack o lantern P7* sun quan P7* guna (flurry) P7* jeanne d arc P7* fenrir 7* suzuka 7* enenra 7* ss taxim 6* umr at tawil 6* lil units 149 rare medals Chibi-ko #4: P7* zairic and taurvi (flurry) P7* guna (flurry) P7* algol (pound) P7* ishtaria 7* mina 7* hw agni 7* tsukuyomi 6* atra 6* ilya 6* cyaegha 6* jophiel 6* bedivere 6* lil units 83 rare medals Chibi-ko #5: P7* abramelin P7* rudra P7* ishtaria P7* bethelehem P7* diarmuid 7* cerberus 7* chandra 7* hw ba'al 7* meirida 6* atra 6* ilya 6* lil units 336 rare medals *note: some units I listed are in gift box, which consists of other units again from 5*-7* AND I'm also selling all units in my account preferably by cash and some vanities on my accounts. Pm me on: Line: @fdablack Discord: ishtar#8555 To ask me the video I recorded of my units I'm selling from armory to gift box! How To Order (RMT) Pm me on line app or discord and send me the list of the things you want to buy, I'll send you my paypal.me link where you'll be directed to a page and you just need to enter the amount of currency you're going to pay, After confirmed, you set up a unit that you want and I'll take it down How To Order (pots) Pm me on line app or discord and send me the list of the things you want to buy, After we decided the price, I'll set up a unit for the amount of pots you're going to give, Then when I received the pots, you set up a unit for the items/units you want and I'll take it down I am a verified paypal user, and had done many transactions with aoi users, there are history for that so don't worry! Happy shopping and Have a niceee day! ������